habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Client
The below article(s) are articles created by Habbo. If it is an article by Habbo you will see "ARTICLE:" at the beginning of the header. You will see a link at the beginning of the article. It will direct you to the original article. ARTICLE: HABBO 2020 PROGRESS UPDATE Published October 7th, 2019 Habbo 2020 Progress Update As many of the Habbos in our community are aware, Flash will be discontinued by the end of 2020. You may also know that for some time now, we've been hard at work developing a brand new replacement client to ensure Habbo is open, alive and well for the foreseeable future. Last month we shared a few core facts on our social media pages, but now we'd like to go into a bit more detail and even give you a first look at the new client. NEW INFORMATION: The new client is being built with Unity, a cross-platform game engine. As time progresses, we'll be able to go into more detail about specific features and how they will look. Examples include Habbo profiles, the Marketplace, etc. While the new client will look and feel very similar to Habbo as it exists today, some things will look and function differently. YOU CAN GET AN IDEA OF WHAT THE NEW UI LOOKS LIKE HERE: 1: LEVEL 2: CHAT HISTORY 3: CHAT BUBBLE COLOUR 4. GROUP ICON 5. BUILD MODE 6. ROOM INFO 7. THE NAVIGATOR 8. INVENTORY 9. PEOPLE 10. SETTINGS 11. PURSE 12. SHOP 13: PENDING INCOME Please note that this is an early version of the client, so some elements could easily change. TALK TO US! We want to hear what you think of the updates we share with you and what you hope to see in the future - near and long term. Our team follows the #Habbo2020 hashtag across Twitter and Instagram, so make sure to use this when sharing related content! -Habbo staff ARTICLE: HABBO 2020 UI Published October 25th, 2019 Habbo 2020 UI Earlier this month, we gave you a first look at Habbo 2020's UI. The reaction was mixed and we wanted to make sure the community is as informed as it can be. *Firstly, we'd like to reiterate that Habbo 2020 is an entirely new client. It's being built from the ground up with with Unity, a cross-platform game engine. We're certainly not just replicating the Habbo mobile app for people who log into Habbo from a desktop device! *Secondly, we'd like to point out that the screenshot we shared was just an example of how Habbo 2020 will look on one device. It will be scalable and will adapt to the device you play on. We'll be able to show more of the UI in the coming weeks. *Finally, we'd like to reassure everyone that Habbo 2020 will be available to play on desktop. This means that if you prefer to play Habbo on a laptop, Macbook, PC or any other desktop device, you'll be able to play Habbo 2020 as normal. -Habbo Staff